1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure of invention relates to a display apparatus and a method of driving the display apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display apparatus configured for decreased power consumption and a method of driving the display apparatus.
2. Description of Related Technology
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus includes a liquid crystal display panel displaying an image using a light transmittance attribute of an electrically orientatible liquid crystal and a light sourcing attribute of a light source module providing a light to the liquid crystal display panel. For example, the light source module may be a backlighting assembly that provides white light to a back side of the display panel.
The liquid crystal display panel typically includes a first substrate having an array of pixel electrodes and an array thin film transistors connected to the pixel electrodes as well as a spaced apart second substrate having a common electrode and a plurality of color filters. A liquid crystal material layer is interposed between the first and second substrates.
The light source module typically includes a plurality of light sources generating a white light. For example, the light sources may include at least one of a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL), an external electrode fluorescent lamp (EEFL), a flat fluorescent lamp (FFL), and a light emitting diode (LED).
As mentioned, in the typical case the light source generates a white light. Then one of the color filters to which the white light is selectively transmitted, passes a specific color filtered out from among the many colors encompassed by the white light. However, since energy is consumed to generate the many color components of the white light, when the white light is ultimately passed through a respective color filter, the energies of the other colors in white light are lost (or more correctly, converted into waste heat). Due to this inherent energy loss at the color filter layer of the system, the overall power consumption of the display apparatus is relatively large in comparison to the light that is ultimately output when a colored image is displayed.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the here disclosed technology and as such, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to corresponding invention dates of subject matter disclosed herein.